Nightmares
by yukiislikesnow
Summary: When Yuki has nightmares of his past a certain ushi comes to help him in his time of need.Yaoi, YukiHaru. Lemon eventually.
1. Diffriant Kinds of Sleep

Nightmares

Pairings: Yuki Haru

Disclaimer…Sadly I do not own Fruits Basket…sob

Enjoy this fic. I originally wrote it in my journal but it was going nowhere because hardly anyone read my journal so maybe it'll do better here.

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

Yuki was tossing and turning, causing his sheets to twist oddly around him. The cold sweat he had broken out in was dampening the sheets and sticking his silver locks to his face. Living at the main house was doing him no good. In his nightmares he was plagued by visions of Akito and his whip. "No... stop. A-Akito...Unnn, stop." Tears leaked from his eyes as he relived that crack of the whip.

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

Haru heard his cousin's muffled whimpers and went to investigate. The walls in this part of the main house were thin; that accounted for the screams the junshuni would hear the nights Yuki stayed over. Haru quickened his pace as he heard even louder cries.  
He opened the door gently, hoping that Akito wasn't actually in the room tormenting the mouse. He saw the rat whimpering and crying, it was strangely relieving. The thought that Yuki was only having a nightmare was far better than the thought of having to sooth a bleeding, asthmatic teen.  
Slowly, the ox joined the rat in his bed and pulled him into his lap. Yuki stopped thrashing but continued to sob and make noises. "Shhh, it's okay, Yuki. I promise not to let him hurt you." The rat opened his eyes slowly as he awoke to Hatsu's calm voice. The cow pulled him closer allowing his older cousin to hold him a little longer. For this Yun-kun was grateful. He drew a breath to tell him of the terrors hidden in his mind.

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

Yuki was only vaguely aware that he was being held in his restless sleep. The only reason the nezumi woke up was that he hit his head on the wall closest the bed. Panting slightly from the gravity of his dream he could only whisper. "H-Hatsu..."

The ox stirred slightly, still holding gently but firmly to the rats waste. Yuki squirmed and Haru's sleep faded away. "Hello Prince." Yun-chan blushed and tried, rather feebly, to get out of his cousin's grasp.

His attempt was in vain, this only made him hold tighter. "Haru I could feel him...and it scared me...but I felt you too." Yuki snuggled closer as he spoke and the ushi rubbed his face against the silver locks.

"Isn't it better that way? Better to feel him when you know someone else is willing to hold you tighter?" He could feel his cousin's nod against his chest. He hadn't expected the rat to prop himself up though. "Yuki lay back down and re-"

"How?"

"...How...?" 

" How do I know you'll always be there for me?"  
_Words aren't enough._ Haru tilted Yuki's face up by the chin and nudged him into a kiss. It was soft and reassuring, passionate, but not harsh, not yet. Yuki needed to know someone moderately sane loved him and this kiss would let him know.

The kiss broke when the nezumi needed air. Haru had learned long ago, because of Rin, you need to breath through your nose. Violet eyes starred at the ushi with mixed emotions. Yuji felt relieved that Haru loved him, surprised at the kiss, and terrified at what might happed if Akito found out.

"What about-" 

"Shhh, its okay, I won't tell." Yun-chan smiled, only for a moment before nuzzling the ox's neck. The steady breathing and that flicker of a smile calmed Haru. He felt like he'd done the right thing by confessing his love to his cousin. Now Yuki wasn't alone.  
Before the only person who dared to comfort Yuki was Tohru. She's nice but she didn't know. She had no idea what the members of the zodiac went through so by some twisted standard she didn't count. (I'm not a Ms. Honda basher; it was just necessary for the story ) 

"Stmff..ffmf..." 

"Hm?" The rat lifted his head slightly form the nape of his cousins neck before repeating himself.

"Stay with me. Tonight, stay with me. I-I don't want to be alone." Haru didn't speak; he just pulled the nezumi back down against his chest.

Yuki slept surprisingly well that night. Haru didn't find sleep easily due to his position but he refused to wake his first love. Eventually though he drifted off and his chin was resting lightly on Yuki's silvery head.

He didn't want to wake up this morning, not that he wanted to wake up any morning but this one especially. He was in the warm and strong embrace of his younger cousin. He felt like he belonged somewhere. He belonged there, in those arms, with that man.

So he acted, something he had become increasingly good at over the years. Yuki nuzzled his nose into the crook of Haru's arms and refused to leave his bed. The ox had woken up almost an hour prior and knew full and well that his nezumi was awake but he too wanted to act.

They staid like that for another hour until a very worried Tohru knocked on the door and drew them away for the welcoming feeling of the bed and each other.


	2. Note to Readers

Note to readers:

In this fic I realize that it started out in the main house then I mentioned Tohru. It will make sense in the next chapter. Just keep in mind that I am aware of this and it isn't a typo. The next chapter is coming soon. Enjoy this story.


	3. A Little More Than a Kiss

Chapter 2

Pairings: Yuki Haru

Disclaimer: I own nothing…yes I admit it. Grudgingly, but I admit it.

I hope you guys enjoy this. Sorry for the long lapse between the first and second chapter. My computer was malfunctioning and it said the modem wasn't hooked up right. There aren't many Yuki/Haru fics floating around out there, at least not under this rating. So I wrote my own. Enjoy.

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

Yuki stumbled into the hall and would've screamed if he had been more aware in the morning. It wasn't Tohru he heard calling him for breakfast, it was a very agitated Rin. She was not pleased to have to be the one to deliver Yuki his food. He wasn't sure exactly what she was mumbling but he caught words and phrases like 'freaking maid', 'spoiled', 'not my job', and for some odd reason 'pansy-ass'.

Yuki didn't thank her but instead leaned against her shoulder. (Like he did to Kyo.) She growled but didn't move him. She had been on the receiving end of a morning beating courtesy of a sleepy Yuki. Eventually he slumped away and took the tray to himself and a now wide-awake Haru. "Morning Yun-chan."

"Morning Haru…I thought it was Tohru for a minute." That earned him a laugh and a hug. Eventually the rat woke up and joined in a conversation with his cousin. It steered clear of his nightmares but Yuki could tell there was a question burning in those gray eyes. "Haru,"

"Yes love?" He blushed remembering how they almost went all the way the night before.

"Did you want to go any farther…"

"Farther, you mean with the make-out section. Did…well do you want to have sex with me?" Yuki blushed deeper and pushed his chopsticks around in his leek porridge. He did but he didn't know if he could say it. "I take it that adorable blush is a yes."

Yuki, not trusting his own voice, nodded and no sooner had he done this did he feel fingers on his chin. Haru lifted his cousin's face to meet his own and placed a gentle kiss on those petal like lips. It quickly turned from a gentle ministration to a passionate battle for dominance. But unlike everything else he tried, Yuki lost the fight for dominance, not that he was trying very hard.

The rat moaned into the feeling of his tongue being sucked on by the cow. Haru was encouraged by this and pulled his cousin closer to him by his hips. The ushi already had an erection and his rocking motion was coaxing the rat along.

Yuki broke the kiss and tilted his face to the side, panting and letting Haru ravage his cheek and neck. The nezumi was grinding harshly into his lover, completely sub coming to his animal instincts. Not that the ushi minded one bit. As soon as he was fully aroused the rat's length begged for release from those pajama pants. He reached out to free himself only to be stopped by his lover.

"Let me Yuki." He squeaked in response and lay down. Instead of immediately removing his cousin's pants however, he left the bed. First Haru locked the door then went looking through drawers and his pants. Yuki was getting so frustrated he was stroking himself through his pants.

When the ushi returned he had a few needed items in hand. A feather and a bottle of lotion were his weapons of choice. As soon as the nezumi felt something soft grace his skin his eyes snapped open. He recognized the feather from one of his old social studies projects. He cooed at the feeling of it teasing his hot skin.

Haru let the feather brush softly across his abdomen and thighs, trying very hard to ignore his lovers need a little longer. The nezumi was tossing his head side to side and moving his hips so he could hope for a feel of the feather on his erection. Eventually it made contact. Yuki gasped and thrust up into the object hoping for more feeling. He was disappointed however because it only caused the trendles to part.

Haru could have laughed at his lovers face. It was flushed and with mussed hair in his eyes, and his mouth was opening and closing as if he were trying to moan and yell at him at the same time. He didn't have to capacity to do much other than moan and whimper however. "Ha-Haru…stop…take-mmmmm…" He arched up into the ushi as a strong hand began to stroke him along with the feather.

Hatsuharu laughed and leaned down close to Yuki's ear. "Take you maybe?" The rat moaned in frustration and grabbed his cousin's hair.

"Yes." Haru continued stroking Yuki with his hand but discarded the feather. In place of that he picked up and popped open the bottle of lotion. Since the rat's face was still buried in two-toned hair he didn't notice what was happening. Being the innocent sheltered boy (laugh) Yuki was he was only vaguely certain about what Haru meant by 'take you'. He knew it had to do with sex but they were both guys so he didn't worry too much about intrusion, until he felt a slick finger do just that.

He gasped and gripped harder on the white and black locks in between his fingers. The ushi continued to push forward until he was in to the knuckle. He allowed his cousin to adjust before moving the finger in and out then adding another; soon three fingers were buried inside the rat.

Up until this point Haru completely ignored his own need and concentrated on the one in his hand but he was losing patience. "Y-Yuki I need you now." Not trusting his own voice to be coherent the rat thrust up into his cousins fingers hoping that that would be enough of an answer. It was.

Haru pulled away swiftly and spread his cousin's legs. _He looks so beautiful. He's endowed too, I'm sure glad I'm on top._ _He felt big in my hand but looking at him makes him seem…_

"Haru…"

"Coming my little nezumi." The ox gripped his cousin's thighs and let his tip probe at the entrance. "Ready?" Yuki nodded and pushed himself up, impaling himself slightly. Haru took that as the 'ready' sign and pushed in farther. Yun-chan gripped his lover's arms tightly and forced himself to relax and accept the much larger intruder. The cow sighed in relief when he became fully seethed and the muscles around him relaxed slightly. It was a tight fit but no longer a painful one.

They set up a slow steady rhythm. Hatsuharu was thankful for this; even though Yuki had never spurred him to be 'black' sex was a different matter. No matter how calm he tried to be with Rin it always ended the same. He would turn black and she would enjoy every minute of it. That led Haru to think she encouraged it, but he was cautious nonetheless.

_This is amazing! He's so big, I love this feeling. But I need more._ "Harder, please Haru, harder." The rat was completely flushed now and a thin coat of sweat was covering them both.

"But I might turn black." Yuki shook his head and used his legs to pull the ox closer to himself.

"Don't care. I need this, I need more of you." Going against his previous judgments, Haru began slamming into his lover. Yuki had thought right. He was definitely enjoying this rougher side to his ox. Eventually Haru did sub come to his other side but that didn't stop their fun.

Yuki was now biting into his cousin's shoulder and clawing his back. The pain, far from discouraging Haru, made the ox's movements rougher and harder. "It hurts. Haru it hurts…help me." A strong hand made its way to the neglected need and pumped it in time with their thrusts.

After a few moments of this Yuki bit down on his cousins shoulder, drawing blood from there as well as from the skin under his nails. Yuki spilled his seed over his lover's hand and his own belly. He slumped into the mattress and allowed his body to be pounded into the mattress by a still 'black' Haru. He came close behind his lover and slumped down only for a moment.

He moved his face to the nezumi's stomach, now covered in various fluids, and began to lick at what he found there. "You taste good Yun-chan."

"Mmmm…" The now completely exhausted rat was stroking his cousin's two-toned hair in thanks. Once the mess was cleaned up Haru nuzzled that oh-so-cute belly button with his nose before falling asleep between his cousin's still spread legs. Yuki didn't mind at all.

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

Well that's all I have for now. I will continue on with this story because I absolutely adore this couple but I really do enjoy and yaoi couple if Yuki is part of it. If you're reading my other story: "All I'll Ever Be" you already know what's wrong with me but if you haven't read it or gotten that far then I'll tell you. I recently got the stomach flu, which was made worse because I have a bad habit of stressing myself to the point where I get physically ill. I'm use to the feeling but it scares my parents. Some nights I get up and throw up once or twice then I'm ready for school the next morning. I also have insomnia so…my poor parents, they must worry constantly.

R&R


	4. Birthdays and Bad Days

Nightmares

Chapter 3

Pairings: Yuki Haru

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing.

Well what to put here? I'm really not sure. I mean it isn't necessary to post something before the story so why should I bother with it? I really just don't know. I'm just difficult I guess. Yes I think I am, that's it I'm difficult. I think I can live with that…sorry to interrupt your reading with this stupid nonsense. I just can't help myself.

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

As tired as Yuki was from his recent 'romp' he couldn't fall asleep. He was at the main house with a sex-tired teenager between his legs. It was the best time he had ever had at the main house but as Yuki's luck would have it good was always followed by bad. He was becoming increasingly worried that Akito would burst into his room, or any of the more faithful maids, Rin was even a terrifying thought.

He didn't want this to be ruined. He never wanted to come back to the main house but he had no choice.

(Flashback)

"Sohma-kun, the phone is for you." Tohru gave the rat a warm, comforting smile before handing over the phone and continuing on with some household chore; laundry, dishes, or something of the like.

**Yuki watched her for only a moment before pushing the receiver to his ear. "Yuki Sohma speaking, who is this?" There was a slight pause and Yuki wondered idly if it was a fangirl.**

"**Hello precious." If Yuki had been a little less concerned about his appearances he would have dropped the phone in front of Shigure and his editor. "I said hello to you…"**

"**Hello Akito-sama. How are you feeling today?" Akito knew his concern was forced but she enjoyed the sentiment. Listening to him stumble over his words and the struggle he was having to find the right ones was just as fun for Akito to see him squirm in person.**

"**Oh I'm doing fine Yuki. I just thought I would call. I'm not interrupting anything am I? Anything you would rather be doing perhaps?"**

**_Anything would be better than this. At least he can't see me._ "No, I'm not busy right now. I'm just surprised that's all. Usually Hatori calls for me to come over." He clenched his hands tight at the mistake he'd just made. He had brought up the subject of coming back to the main house.**

"**Yes I suppose that is how it usually happens." His hands relaxed and he slid his eyes shut in thanks. "Its almost my birthday Yuki, you knew that didn't you?" Akito's voice was full of false innocence and Yuki could detect a hint of venom fueling it.**

"**Of course I knew Akito. Up until recently I spent much of my time with you, especially near your birthdays." Yuki bit his tongue, which was doing such a good job of betraying him.**

"**Yes, those were fun times."**

**_For you maybe._ There was another awkward pause; it was as if Akito had called out of sheer boredom. Like she wasn't trying to torture the rat, she just happened to be doing so. "I-is there something you would like me to do for you?" He could hear Akito's clothes rustle as she shifted in anger.**

"**Can't I just call! Are you not alive for me, doesn't that give me the right to speak with you at my leisure!" Yuki made a strangled noise of protest but dared not speak up fully until his 'God' was done yelling. Interrupting an angry Akito was not a smart move. Her breathing evened out and she began speaking in low tones again. "Why yes Yuki, there is something I would like you to do for me."**

**Yuki leaned against the wall for support, Shigure and Mit-chan had left so he didn't have to put so much thought into his appearance. "Y-yes Akito-sama?"**

"**I would like for you to spend my birthday with me. My whole birthday week. School is out so there should be no problem with that small detail." **(I don't know if her b-day is in summer but I'm putting it there.) **Yuki nodded before realizing he was on the phone.**

"**Yes it is over so I will come. T-tomorrow perhaps?" Akito twisted the phone cord in her fingers and thought.**

"**No, tomorrow will not do. You have to come tonight. Your room is still the same."**

"**M-my room-"**

"**Don't worry my precious Yuki, not your cage, your room." Yuki let out a breath of relief.**

"**What time would you like me to leave?"**

"**Soon, I'm bored and I need your company."**

"**Yes Akito-sama." Without saying goodbye Akito hung up and thought out a plan. She laughed hysterically as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was naked, a rare occurrence but the heat was getting to her.**

"**Yuki is so special to me. I think he deserves to know my secret." She traced along the skin of her chest then down to her belly button. "Yes, that can be his birthday present to me. I want to feel him in me." She bit her lip then with both hands felt along her body. "He would find me attractive, I'm sure of it." She rested her head against the glass of the mirror and reached blindly into the drawer near her.**

**Akito withdrew a pair of handcuffs then dropped then to the floor harshly. She also pulled out a silky outfit. For this she pulled away from the mirror. It was a black skimpy, skintight piece of lingerie that Ayame and Shigure had given her. It was a joke that resulted in both males spending a weekend with Hatori in the clinic. She intended on using it.**

(End of flashback)

Even though Yuki knew nothing about the last part of the flashback he couldn't help but wonder what exactly Akito had been doing while waiting for him to arrive. _Why did he want to know what my favorite color was, or what type of candy I liked the most. It's his birthday coming up and Akito is a very selfish person. Why would he care?_

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

Akito was waiting in her room tapping on the floor, sprawled out. (Like in the last episode of the anime.) She sighed and her gaze shifted over to the dresser where her only piece of feminine clothing was located. _His favorite color is blue…the dress is black and I can't ask Ayame for another. I guess I'll just wear a blue kimono over it. Light blue even. I want him to want me. He will hunger for my flesh. Once he does I will own every bit of him. I already have most of his sanity and with this I will take his body in mine and make him want more. I'll steal his thoughts of sin. After my birthday he will only have dirty dreams about me. That bitch Tohru will have no place in his heart._

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

Will Yuki ever fall asleep in such an odd position? Will Haru ever wake up on his own? Will Akito use those handcuffs on herself or Yuki and why does she have them to begin with? And why would Akito put forth the thought to wear a sexy little number for her tortured pet?

I don't really know yet but soon I will and so will you. In the next episode of…I mean chapter of "Nightmares."

R&R….I can be dumb can't I?


End file.
